Jim Friedman
Jim Friedman is a single father of three girls. He works at Dick's Sporting Goods Store, so there he gets their clothes. He gets the girl's hair cut at a barber, so their hair is not the greatest. Jim doesn't understand how to raise girls or what is happening to them. He meets Lauren Reynolds who helps him out with everything, while he helps out with her two boys. Personality Jim has an ego, he can be sometimes careless, clumsy, and somewhat strict when it comes to sports. He loves to be right and is always scaring people. In all he is a very caring father, but just doesn't understand how girls lifestyle is like or they face their own personal problems they face. He works as a manager at Dick's Sporting Goods and enjoys working there and the people who work there. He's usually very cheap as he can't afford to pay for luxurious trips as proven that his usual family trips are camping to the backyard, in a tent, but he enjoys the family time and usually gets most of the clothes for both Hilary and Espn from his job at Dick's Sporting Goods. . Family Jim has three daughters. * Hilary Friedman * Espn Friedman * Lou Friedman He doesn't understand how to take care of girls. When Hilary got her period he went to get tampons/pads, but he had no idea what he was getting. He treats his daughter Hilary as if she was one of the guys, frequently giving her fist bumps or constantly calling her Larry instead of Hilary. Also he makes them have masculine hair/clothes because Jim takes them to a barber instead of a hair salon and only gets most the clothes from his job for both Hilary and Espn, to which they both don't seemingly approve of, but have to accept. When Hilary gets a makeover by Lauren, he was seemingly shocked and mad at Lauren for giving his daughter a makeover without his permission. Romances Wife It is mentioned that he had a wife, who gave birth to the three girls, but later died because of cancer. Espn always feels like she is with her so she always has her own bed, chair, etc. Jim misses his wife, along with his children who miss her. She worked at Hooters. Lauren Jim and Lauren have a date at Hooters, but it ended up terribly. They later met in a Pharmacy and helped each other out. They then find out they both took the Africa tickets, so they have to spend the entire Africa trip together. Their families get along in the end, and Lauren takes charge on making the girls, girls. After the trip Jim comes to her house with flowers, where her ex is there and says they are 'working it out'. (He lied) Jim is really heartbroken but he later comes to Tyler's baseball game anyway and there Lauren and Jim kiss. It is thought that they continue with their blended family. Trivia * Adam Sandler's real wife appeared in the moms making crafts with little girls scene * Adam Sandler has been in a few other movies with Drew Barrymore * He liked working with Shaq * He likes working with Drew Barrymore Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Friedman family Category:Main characters Category:Adults